Aurified/Red Ashes
WORK IN PROGRESS This is a rough draft, not the actual story. Introduction "My name is Patrick R. Jones. I was an operator for Phantom Force. It may sound like an impressive thing to do but trust me, it was not worth anything. If I had a chance to revert everything before I joined the military organization, I would take it in an instant. Here is my story." It has been 3 months since the United States and Russia have decided to declare war on each other. The massive event has been caused by government disagreements and unnecessary war crimes to the Middle Eastern countries caused by Russia. Due to this, the Russians have created a elite military corporation known as Ghost Force right before the war, exceeding the average power of a special force due to recruiting special soldiers from other allies such as Iran, etc. Two weeks after, Russia is no longer part of the United Nations. Due to massive amounts of attacks on other countries, the United Nation has decided to create a special force, known as Phantom Force. Chapter 1 Location: Predicted to be somewhere in Iraq Time: Military Time Mission: Lead active squads to Lake Tharthar to meet up. Squad: B Sergeant Patrick Robin Jones (AKA Pax) It was a gloomy night, the only thing visible was flashing lights and fading voices in the skies. I turned on my headsets to contact Overlord. "Overlord, are you on? Over." Pax whispered in to the mic. No answer. Pax then persuaded his squad to move on to the next checkpoint. Pax's squad consisted of 4 other operators; Trevor Jackson (AKA Jaxy), John Hemisphere (AKA Hex), Richard Bradly (AKA Bal), and Jason Micheals (AKA Dice). "Shit, I'm out of water! Anyone got some to spare?" Bal yelled out. "No, none of us. We do need something to drink... Or we will get dehydrated." Hex replied. Everyone agreed to find drinks before they were stopped by thirst. Pax took out his GPS and took a look. "There should be a small town to our left, if we keep walking... Be careful, there might be threats in this unknown town." he said. After walking for minutes, they got to the city; it was small (6 buildings), old, but it had cars and trucks. Everyone cocked their weapons and got prepared for unexpected ambushes. "Stay frosty, I am detecting heavy radio signals here" said Pax. He quietly walked up to a old Royota pickup truck to see what was inside. It appeared that an AK-12, Dragunov SVU, and several bullets were laying down on the seats. Pax notified the squad and continued digging in to the city... All the sudden, there were three gun shots banging nearby with screaming. "There are hostages nearby, get ready to engage!" Pax commanded the group. Jaxy and Dice, follow me. Hex and Bal, check out the others. The three snuck up to the building that had screaming and gunshots... Jaxy kicked the door, bursting it open. Inside, there were 3 soldiers with orange and black uniforms and 2 people dressed in white cloths holding AK-47s. One of the white dressed hostile turned and tried to fire but, Dice fired his M16A4 on burst and killed 3 of the men. The remaining rose their hands and begged for mercy.